Odd Conversations
by CsillaDream
Summary: A set of odd conversations between Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster... Based off true conversations / new convo added
1. Patio Randomness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor do I own the following: Cosmic Brownies; Lelouch; Code Geass; Mountain Dew…**

**Warning: Includes the author's desire to make straight anime males become gay with their best friends… owo;; (don't judge… you know you love the idea as well, lol)**

We sat there; me glancing at Natsu, who sat beside me munching on the cosmic brownie he had grabbed from the stash I had hidden in the top shelve in the cabinet but the silence between us didn't last long before I heard what sounded like 'sex noises' coming from the male beside me.

"See," pointing an accusing finger at him, "I knew you were gonna cheat on me—"

"With who? Lelouch?" He joked, laughing at my actions in the process.

"No, with that damn brownie! I already know Lelouch is gay!" I pouted crossing my arms across my chest childishly.

"Oh really? You know Gray; you've turned me into a yaoi fan-boy…" He smirked, nudging me in the side gently.

We sat outside on my porch talking about Code Geass pairings and the characters we liked (other than Lelouch).

"So what anime couple do you think we're like?" I asked out of the blue, curious of what my boyfriend would say.

"Umm… I think that couple you're always editing with… the one with the short girl and that tall guy," He responded shortly afterwards.

"Wait… you mean Hiyori and Yuushin?" I blinked, knowing full well he hadn't seen the anime.

He merely nodded his head, taking another sip from the can of Mountain Dew he had snatched from my mini-fridge. I sighed as I explained the weird coincidence between the one he chose and the one I thought was like us: "so you see… Kazehaya and Sawako are a lot like Hiyori and Yuushin…" I finished, looking off to the side from feeling slightly embarrassed even though I was the one who started the conversation.

"Looks like my dad's here…" Natsu sighed and I could hear the hidden wish of wanting to stay the night.

"We may be adults but we both still live with our parents right now... maybe once I start colle—" I stopped remembering that that subject always left him feeling a little worried I would fall for someone else.

"Yeah," leaning over and whispering, "I love you so much, Gray…" before planting a soft loving kiss on my lips.

"I love you too Natsu," pausing to catch my breath, "more than I ever thought possible…" I added, glad that those cliché lovey-dovey feelings Lucy was always talking about hadn't vanished in our relationship.

**Author's Note: Such a short piece… ^^ I hope you all enjoyed the fluff~ 'cause it's based on true events and a true conversation I had with my boyfriend… Take a guess which role we are~**


	2. History Class Boredom

**Csilla: I found my writer's journal! 8D &this was in it then I remembered that this happened~ once again based off a REAL conversation/event with my boyfriend (He knows I do this and actually reads it!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed II, Fairy Tail, or Detective Conan **

**/HOWEVER I DO OWN AN ADORABLE GRAY KEYCHAIN! :D**

( - - - - )

"I think I saw photo in Assassin's Creed II," This soft comment made the pair of onyx eyes roll in disbelief; only Natsu would make a remark like that during their art history class.

Gray couldn't exactly smack him for not paying attention to what their professor was talking about since his mind was elsewhere as well; dimly-lit his plastic blue haven laid in his lap as his eyes went back to browsing through the blissful heavens of his favorite site. , a site that had somehow idly led him into checking out the 'Detective Conan/Case Closed' section - a location he had never bothered peering into despite falling back in love with the long-running anime. Bored onyx eyes skimmed over the list that appeared before tapping on a few of the drop-menus; _let's see... Shinichi Kudo/Conan... romance... english..._

He tapped the small 'search' button and waited a short bit until the most recent results popped up; Gray read over each summary, not paying any attention to what the ship was, before clicking on an interesting sounding one titled 'Graduation'. As his eyes scanned the words beautifully written on the screen, he found himself realizing something - he was reading a Shinichi x Kaito (or in this fanfic - Conan x Kaito).

_But they look so much alike... buuuuuuut they're kinda adorable together now that I think about it..._

He immediately went back to reading and it wasn't long before he finished it; a ten minute break was called just as the raven finished his first ever KaiShin fanfic before he swung around in his chair to face his boyfriend who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "I found a new pairing to enjoy~"

"You have problems," a pout before the rosette male added, "but I love you," the raven male's features relaxed as his boyfriend asked, "So who is it now?"

"Kaito and Shinichi from Detective Conan,"

"You're unbelievable,"

( - - - - )

**Csilla: I know its short but... inspiration has been giving me a lot of trouble lately... :c**

**Any advice on how to murder writer's block? **

**I need to off two of them blocks - one for my awesome Natsu x Gray fanfic**

**&the one that won't let me update my lovely adopted KaiShin fanfic**


End file.
